Midnight Runner
by mywand1
Summary: What happens when a deatheater gets captured? Will he falter under the light side and devulge all secrets?
1. Default Chapter

He stood in the doorway, waiting for the moment to attack, watching the passer-by's. His wand in his pocket and walking cane in hand, he looked pretty normal-for a wizard that is. Dressed in black with the same colored bowler hat on, he tried to blend in. Being a death eater, all he owned was black. From his shoes to his hat, his eyes and hair matched his outfit.  
  
  
  
'Midnight' is what he goes by in the deatheater circles. Phillip is what everyone else knew him as. He walked forward, his cane tapping with every other step. A couple of people in the corner of the diner stared at him as he passed, he paid little attention to them. It was Saturday. A Hogwarts weekend. He knew this from a young death eater by the name of Draco Malfoy who told the inner circle of everything going on at his school. He was just like his father, from the way he looked and dressed to his attitude and sneer. Midnight was a spy just as Draco, but he wasn't in the inner circle like the young Malfoy. Draco had connections. He was the Dark Lord's right hand man before he was a death eater. Midnight was jealous of the little bastard. He was a few years older than the blond, yet he wasn't even considered dirt to the Dark Lord.   
  
  
  
He'd get Draco if it was the last thing he did, but that wasn't the issue at the moment.   
  
An attack to show Voldemort that he wasn't a worthless little man everyone thought he was. He wasn't a coward. Never. He'd give his life for the Dark Side. He almost has, several times. There was nothing more important to him than getting the respect he deserved. He pushed the wooden door open with his black leather gloved hand, letting it close behind him with a soft snap. A gust of cold wind flipped his black cloak out behind him, a light snow was starting to fall, not enough to stick on him or the ground.   
  
  
  
He glanced around. Children going in and out of the small stores in Hogsmeade. Most trying to get into a new store. Wizard Weaslies, or something. It didn't matter. He wouldn't attack there. It'd be somewhere more important to the people around here, yet where he could get out easily after killing. He seen someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. Black hair, red hair, and bushy brown. He turned his head to the side slightly. A new idea dawned on him. Why kill many when you could have one very important one? He watched as the trio went into the Three Broomsticks, then followed them in at a slower pace, allowing them to get their drinks and a table before pulling out his wand, and turning toward them.   
  
Potter's back was to him.   
  
  
  
It would be quick and clean. No screaming until he was gone. Unless he wanted Potter to beg for death. Midnight smirked. Widespread panic. He liked that idea. Having Potter in pain, begging for mercy at his feet. It pleased him to think of it. It never happened. Granger looked up at him. At first it was just to see who it was, then is was confusion, then fear. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Ha...Harry." she said. Midnight could read her lips. The brunette tapped Potter's hand, he looked up at her as she whispered something to him, looking back up at the deatheater  
  
who had stopped a couple of tables away, waiting for the moment when the Hero would try once again to save the day.  
  
It wasn't going to happen. His plans had changed once Granger had seen him.  
  
  
  
He was going to do it quickly, but she had to be the informant. She would die painfully, just as Potter would. There was another boy by the name of Ron Weasley. Of course, Midnight knew about this family. Filth. All of them. Muggle lovers, poor, and not worth his time. He'd die quickly.   
  
  
  
Draco talked of them. One in particlular. A girl named Ginny. Her hair as flaming as her temper. He seemed quite fond  
  
of this girl. His father didn't know of it, though. No. If he had, Draco would be dead and buried by now. Ginny was a secret fling. Probably wouldn't last very long. He wanted her body, and, from what Midnight had heard, she wanted his. Ginny Weasley had developed a crush on the young Malfoy. She practically stalked him, sending him secret love letters, always talking about him in the halls and in her dorm. Midnight knew this from Pansy Parkinson who-to help the Dark Side-had  
  
become Ginny's new "Best Friend". Weasley girl didn't know she was being spied on. She was too gullible to understand that.   
  
And of course Draco used this info to his advantage and used Ginny. The girl that he loved her; Draco was a great actor. He didn't love-he couldn't.   
  
  
  
Only seconds went by, as Midnight stood there. Granger glanced up at him, then back at Potter, then to her bag where she pulled out a small bell, silver by the light that reflected off of it. His brow furrowed as she rang  
  
it. A clear ring that echoed through the room. Everything happened in slow motion. Several people apparated in, all with wands out. One stood next to Granger, another guarded the door, two at the bar, and three were getting people out of the center of the room, closer to the walls. The room was silent. Everyone stood there, watching him, waiting for him to make a move. Midnight stared around. Aurors. All of them. The on that popped in next to Granger was whispering to the trio. The frizzy haired brunette was doing most of the talking.  
  
  
  
"Put your wand down." One at the bar said. "We've got you covered." There was nothing that could be done. He obeyed the command and let his wand roll out of his fingers. It clattered to the floor and rolled under the table in front of him.  
  
The next moment he was unconcious caused by a stunning charm sent by one of the aurors. 


	2. Fear

Something bright and irritating was trying to force his eyes open. Sunlight. That's what it was. Midnight knew something was wrong from the start. There were no windows in his room.  
  
A doorknob turned and the door creaked open, then snapped closed a moment later. Someone was in the room with him. Nobody could get into his bedroom, it was locked with a spell. What is going on? Midnight kept his eyes closed, wating for the person to speak. Hopefully the stranger thought  
  
he was still asleep. They could be armed, and he was laying in this bed. Perhaps he could disarm them, then attack. A voice came from the door. "Is he awake yet?" a feminine sound to it.  
  
A rustling, as if someone was shifting is a chair. "I think so," This one was a thick, black male's voice. This man must have been in the room for awhile. "He's been moving around for about half an hour." The shifting stopped, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps came toward the bed. "Get up." He said. Midnight slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see. Tall. This black man was very tall. There was no way in Hell of disarming him without his wand. He glanced to the side to see the woman at the door. She had violet spiked hair. It would be simple to get her wand, looked as though she had problems standing. "Tonks, why don't you wait outside." The man said. Midnight looked up at him. The auror was glaring down at him, obviously he had seen the look that was given to 'Tonks'. "Get up." The man said. Midnight sat up, glaring all the while. "Why can't you just kill me?" he asked, hope filling his voice. The man smirked. "To easy."  
  
Midnight's lip curled. "Then what do you plan to do?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly what you deserve." The man said. Midnight felt himself pale. "And..." he stuttered. "What is that?"   
  
"You'll find out in due time." the man said. Midnight's jaw gritted together. He wanted to know. He needed to know. He wouldn't be able to rest until he found out. Maybe that was the plan. Maybe they were torturing him until he spilled his secrets. [i]Smart aurors.[/i] he thought. He wouldn't let them do it. He was to strong of a man. He'd die before he told anyone anything.   
  
  
  
The black man walked over to a wardrobe and swung open the doors. He searched through the clothes for a moment before pulling out a cheap black robe. "Here." he said and tossed it at Midnight. "Wear it. We can't have you looking like a deatheater now can we?" he left the room quickly a low voice out in the hall then a loud thump followed by several other thumps. It sounded as though something was falling, or rolling, down the stairs.   
  
  
  
To confirm Midnight's suspicions, 'Tonks' apologized and went after what ever she dropped. The man in the hall grumbled and went after her. His footsteps were receiding thumps on stairs.   
  
  
  
Midnight looked down at the robes on his legs. His lip curled. "Cheap." he muttered. "Filthy." Touching only the edge with two fingers, he further inspected it. Shaking it, dust puffed out in clouds.   
  
  
  
"Dirty, old." Looked as though no one had worn them in years. They [i]may[/i] have been expensive at one time, but now they weren't worth half a knut.   
  
  
  
Midnight dressed slowly, shaking the dirt off everything before letting it anywhere [i]near[/i] his body. Half an hour later he was dressed and went in search of a bathroom. Once there, he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His black hair was disheveled, his eyes were slightly puffy from his lack of acomfortable mattress.  
  
  
  
His whole body hurt, mainly his neck. The pillow must have been filled with rocks. Midnight left the bathroom and headed toward the door the aurors came out of.  
  
  
  
Was it safe to leave this room? Was someone or something waiting out there to kill him? He'd risk it. Turning the doorknob slowly and pushing the brown wooden door open, he waited for someone to come.   
  
Aurors were stupid, but not stupid enough to let a known killer have free run of a house. Not hearing anything, Midnight stuck his head out. No one. Maybe they [i]were[/i] that stupid. The stairs were directly in front of him. They lead out into a hallway, then to a door. He walked over to the top step and crouched down.   
  
  
  
Voices. "Keeping him here! That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. He is a danger to us all! What if he gets out? He'll go directly to You-Know-Who and tell him where we are!" A female voice, not Tonks. There were more people here.   
  
"Molly, calm down." A male's voice, not the black man. "We've put many spells on him and this house. If he tries to cross the threshold to anyone of the doors in this house, an alarm will go off and several spells will hit him. We'll be perfectly fine! We lock him in his room at night and aurors will be here for the rest of the day. There's no where else for him to go. It's best that he's here. Perfect place for questioning." They wanted to question him? That's it? The woman spoke again. "I hope you're right, Arthur." The only noise now was pots clanging around and running water. 


	3. Control

Midnight stood at the top of the stairs. The voices had stopped. Water was being run into the sink, which was slowly filling up by the sound of splashing instead

of water hitting metal. Midnight could hear himself breathing, shallow and ragged. Spells everywshere. Stunning spells at that. He needed a wand if he was going to

break out of here. Those spells would be easy to break. A simple counter curse would disarm the entire house and get any off of him. Where would he find an

unattended wand? He had no chance to think about it. "Mum!" a shriek from one of the rooms. Midnight spun around. A red head stuck out of a nearby room. "What

is it, Ginny?" Molly's voice from downstairs this time. Midnight ducked back behind an open door. "Mum, I can't find my jumper!" Ginny shouted down. _Great_

Midnight thought. She'd be a perfect target. He could take her down and get her wand. But not now. Too risky. He'd wait till everyone was gone or asleep. Maybe it'd

be easier than he thought. Just take it while everyone slept. Simple and quiet. _Yeah_ He thought _Like anything ever worked his way._ Ginny's footsteps got closer, then

turned a corner. "Hermione," she said. _Hermione?!_ He thought. "Have you seen my jumper?" she continued. Hermione's voice came next from the room who's door he

was hiding behind. "I'm wearing it, Ginny." she said. "I hope you don't mind, but it matched my outfit perfectly." Midnight rolled his eyes. There was a deatheater in their

house yet all they worried about was clothes. Perhaps they didn't know he was there. A smirk made it's wayacross his face. "It's okay," Ginny said softly. "Just tell me

next time,

alright?" she asked. She then left. Hermione Granger. A cruel smile replaced his smirk. She's the that rang that damn bell and caused him to be caught. He'd deal

with her now. Midnight slipped into Hermione's room. Her back was too him. She was sorting through her clothes and putting them, folded, into her dresser. "Hermione

Granger." he said after he had shut the door softly behind him. She spun around to face him. Her color drained and her eyes went wide. Her mouth opened and shut.

Midnight crossed over to her. "We meet again." he said as he threw a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Midnight breathed down her neck, causing her hair to flutter slightly. He slid his arm around her waist while keeping her mouth covered with his other. She

was tense. Very tense. Exactly how he wanted her to be. "Well, well, well." Hermione wimpered. "Didn't think we'd meet again so soon, did you? Well, unless I was

on one side of a cell door, and you on the other." he smirked. This was going to be fun. She started to struggle. "Now, now." he said into her ear. "Let's not be hasty.

Let's enjoy our time together." She wimpered again and tried to wriggle free. He tightened his grip on her. "Can you be a good girl and stay quiet?" Midnight asked

softly. She seemed to consider this for a moment, the nodded slowly. He uncovered her mouth. "Please.." she begged. "Please let me go." He rubbed his cheek on

her head. "Why should I?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" He loosened his grip on her and spun her around. Hermione looked up at him. "Wha...what do you want?" she asked. Did she really need to

ask? He was a man! Not to mention a deatheater who raped girls at his every whim. Was she really that naive? "What do you think I want?" he asked, and as a hint,

he looked her body up and down. She gasped and took a step back. "No, please, no." He stepped closer to her, close enough that his nose was touching hers.

Midnight wrapped his arms around her. Hermione's eyes were filled with fear and something he had never seen before. "Please, don't." she whispered. He smiled

innocently. "Do what?" He asked. "This?" Hermione Granger then "eeped."

He softly kissed her neck. Hermione's breathing quicked, causing Midnight to smirk. Slowly, his lips made their way to her right shoulder. "Are you enjoying

this, love?" he breathed. She only wimpered. She was no longer fighting, but instead seemed to relax to touch. He loosed his grip on her waist. Not a good idea.

Hermione spun, her long, frizzy hair smacking him in the face as she did so. He was so startled that he didn't do anything to stop her. A second later, she was looking

him directly in the eyes, a wand pointed at his chest. Had Midnight  
not taken that from her? Guess not. "I t..told you to stop, didn't I?" Hermione said. Midnight didn't say anything. What was there to say? He couldn't very well deny

that. "You'll pay for it." She didn't stutter over that. 'What could she mean?' He wondered. She wasn't exactly capable of much harm. But the adults in the house

were. He shuddered to think of what would happen if that Arthur man got wind of what was being done to Granger. There was no denying it, he had to get that

wand away from the girl. He also didn't want to risk using magic to do so. To much security in this house. Hermione stared at him thoughout his internal monologue,

after awhile her expression changed. Midnight snapped back to the distraction in front of him. He decided on a surprise attack.

Hermione yelped as Midnight tackled her. 


End file.
